End of a Century
by pommedeplume
Summary: (December 29, 1999 - January 1, 2000) Sirius fears that his mother has finally discovered his secret. Remus decides it's time to come out to his parents. James realises he wants something that isn't just physical. Lily realises that she's in love. It's New Year's 1999 and the world isn't ending. Part 7 of All That We Have Left series
1. Chapter 1

_December 29, 1999_

Sirius lay on his bed, heart pounding, palms sweaty and completely filled with panic. She _knows_ , he thought. She knows I'm gay.

"She bloody knows," he whispered to himself and groaned.

Perseus responded with a mew from the floor and hopped on the bed, startling him.

"Peres," Sirius said as the cat climbed onto his chest and sat down, staring at Sirius with what he chose to interpret as an inquisitive glare.

Sirius absently pet Perseus's black, fluffy fur, feeling unable to calm his mind.

It had only been a small moment, just a little thing. It was a mere casual mention from his mother that she had read some of his poetry on his website, along with her familiar sneer and condescending tone that voiced her disapproval, that chilled Sirius to the bone.

"She _fucking_ knows," Sirius whispered again, this time to his cat.

Perseus pawed at his chest then laid down, loudly purring. Sirius found this a small comfort, though he couldn't stop his mind from racing. They _knew_ and if they knew then God knows what they would do. For one they would _immediately_ stop him from seeing Remus. They might even see fit to move back to London, if it meant keeping their son away from any deviant behaviour.

Sirius desperately tried to stop himself from crying. He searched his mind for any shred of hope that might ease his mind. The only thing he could hold onto was that if his mother knew he was gay, why hadn't she said anything yet? Perhaps, she was hoping to surprise him with whatever her retaliation for his unwholesome sin would be.

I need to see Remus, he thought. He trembled with fear at the thought of never being able to see Remus again. They were supposed to spend New Years together and there was no way he was missing that.

Sirius grabbed his mobile from the night stand and quickly dialed Remus's number. The line rang three times before Remus picked up.

"Hello," Remus's voice said on the other end.

"Remus. I need to see you. It's an emergency," Sirius said.

"Emergency? What's the matter?" Remus asked, sounding worried.

"I can't explain over the phone. I'm on my way," Sirius said.

"But Sirius-" Remus started by Sirius hung up before Remus could finish.

* * *

"Fuck," Lily moaned as her body shuddered one last time.

James felt her body relax on top of him. She looked down at him with a grin then gently collapsed on top of him with a grunt while he breathed hard and stared at the ceiling of her bedroom.

That's two times today, James thought. They had already shagged twice and it wasn't even noon. Lily giggled then kissed his cheek. James smiled though he could already feel euphoria dissipating as his arousal slipped away. He needed a shower. Actually, he needed a nap… a bloody long one.

"Two times! Imagine that!" Lily said, sounding pleased.

"Yes. Two times," James said, trying his best to sound neutral.

Lily leaned up, and gave James a curious look.

"What?" James said.

"You tell me," Lily said.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired… and sticky," James said then grimaced slightly.

"You'll be having a shower then," Lily said and slid off of James. James slid the other way and stood up from the bed. He removed the condom then yawned. He turned around and saw Lily standing naked and looking through her CD collection. James smiled at her pale, shapely bum then turned and headed to the shower.

A few months ago he was afraid of her parents catching them shagging but just after Halloween they found out. They did insist that Lily get on birth control and made sure she was well stocked on condoms. Getting on birth control only seemed to make Lily want to have sex more.

James didn't mind sex. It wasn't bad. It felt nice and he liked being with Lily. The trouble was that sometimes he just wanted to cuddle and talk but whenever they got physically close in bed Lily seemed to immediately want to shag. Sometimes he just wanted to snog but snogging always led to making out and making out usually led to shagging.

No, James didn't mind shagging but it was clear that Lily really _loved_ shagging. As he showered he contemplated ways that they could be close and intimate without things getting sexual. Perhaps, they stayed indoors too much. Maybe they should spend more time at his place, where his parents were home more often.

Once James was clean and dry he went back into Lily's room where she was laying on the bed in nothing but a tee shirt with a joint between her fingers while she loudly sang along with Blur:

 _We all say_

 _Don't want to be alone_

 _We wear the same clothes_

 _Cause we feel the same_

 _We kiss with dry lips_

 _When we say goodnight_

 _End of a century, oh, it's nothing special_

"Topical," James said.

Lily flashed her green eyes at him with a smile as she took a big puff from the joint. James also had little interest in marijuana but Lily didn't seem to care whether he did so he elected to not care if she smoked.

"What a time to be alive and young!" Lily said happily.

"Indeed," James said and sat down on the bed.

James decided not to mention that technically the end of the twentieth century was still a year away.

"Are you heading home?" Lily asked.

"I was thinking about it," James said.

"Still on for Friday night?" Lily asked.

"Absolutely," James said.

"Cheers," Lily replied then leaned over and kissed James softly.

She tasted like raspberry lipgloss, sex and marijuana.

"Later," Lily said, grabbing his hand as he smiled and left the room.

James felt a twinge of pain as he left. He knew Lily was easy going but he wondered if she ever missed him when he was gone. James pulled on his coat, grabbed his brolly and stepped out of Lily's flat. It was still pissing down, just like it had been the night before. James sighed and made his way to the bus stop.

* * *

Remus heard a loud almost frantic knock at the front door. He quickly hopped off his bed and dashed out of his room but his sister Natalie had arrived their first.

"It's Sirius, Remus. Hello, Sirius," Natalie said.

"Hi, Nat," Sirius said as he stepped inside.

"You're soaked!" Remus said.

"Yeah. I wasn't bothered about the rain so much," Sirius said.

His shoulder-length hair was matted from the rain and he was shivering.

"Your boyfriend's going to catch a cold!" Natalie screeched.

Remus looked at her aghast.

"Quiet down, Nat! Mum and dad don't know!" Remus whispered.

His parents were home but napping. They slept hard and probably hadn't heard anything but he wanted to be err on the side of caution. He felt certain his parents would accept his sexuality but he wanted to do it properly on his own terms.

"Well, they should!" Natalie insisted.

"When the time is right. Will you go grab a towel for Sirius? Please?" Remus asked.

Natalie nodded and strode off to the bathroom.

"Pull off your coat," Remus said and Sirius complied.

Natalie got back with the towel and Remus took Sirius by the hand into his room. Inside, he rushed around the room to turn on all of his lamps. Sirius had insisted that Remus should get something brighter but Remus frankly preferred things a little dark. He tossed Sirius the towel.

"Dry your hair. And get your shirt and trousers off. I can put them in to dry," Remus said.

"What am I supposed to wear in the meantime?" Sirius said as he removed his shirt.

"A blanket for now," Remus said, gesturing at the quilt that was folded up at the end of his bed.

Sirius removed his trousers, leaving him standing there in only his pants, which appeared to be his only clothing that were even a little bit dry. Remus tried to ignore the sight of his boyfriend's mostly undressed form so that he could instead focus on taking care of whatever his immediate problems were.

"Remus, we need to talk," Sirius urged.

"Let me get your clothes in to dry. Then we'll talk," Remus said.

Remus gave Sirius a peck on the cheek then shuffled off. Minutes later he had returned and Sirius was curled up at the end of the bed, with the quilt wrapped tightly around him. Remus sat next to him and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Do tell, what's the matter?" Remus asked.

"They know," Sirius said, flatly.

"Who knows what?"

Sirius turned towards Remus, his grey eyes intense and sorrowful.

"My parents know about us," Sirius said.

"Do they? Are you sure?" Remus said.

"No… I'm not sure. It was something mum said… she looked at my website. She's read the poetry I wrote for you. I don't know why she hasn't locked me in my room yet. But if she's read my poetry how can she not know?"

Remus frowned.

"Are you sure she's not just trying to get under your skin. I bet she didn't _really_ read it. How did she even find it? She's just having a go and trying to make you feel like shite," Remus said.

He looked at Sirius and realised that her tactic definitely was making him feel like shite.

"So maybe she didn't. So what? It's only a matter of time until she does. And when she does she'll either take me away or kick me out. She'll write me out of the will, assuming I'm even in it anymore. They might just give it all to Regs and tell me to fuck right off," Sirius said with a sneer.

Remus looked at Sirius. Seeing him so sad hurt. He wished they were both eighteen and done with school. They could run off together somewhere. They could even bring James, Lily and Peter. They could move to the Scottish Highlands. This lead to Remus picturing Sirius in nothing but a kilt, standing amongst the heather and drinking a pint of whisky. Remus repressed a smile and decided to hold onto that fantasy for a later date.

"What am I going to do? They'll never accept me as I am. You don't understand. Your parents would accept you in a heartbeat!" Sirius said.

Remus widened his eyes and grinned, despite himself.

"You're right. They would. They will," Remus said and stood up in front of Sirius who he quickly gripped by the shoulders.

"Let's tell them," Remus said with enthusiasm.

"Right now? I'm not exactly decent, Remus," Sirius said his eyes wide with shock and terror.

"No. Not right now. New Years Eve! I'll tell them that I'm gay _and_ that you're my boyfriend," Remus said.

Sirius's face was implacable for a moment. Remus wasn't sure if he was excited or terrified and wasn't sure what he was going to say. Perhaps, he would reject the idea of ever outing himself.

"I'm afraid," Sirius admitted with a sigh.

"So am I. But I'm tired of living in fear. I'm tired of having to pretend I'm something I'm not. I don't care if we're not normal. Let's be ourselves with family, if only for a night," Remus said.

Sirius slowly began to grin.

"OK. All right. Let's do it!" Sirius said.

"Excellent," Remus said and he knelt before Sirius and gave him a kiss.

The kiss held longer than Remus intended. He could feel hot tears on his face, not sure if they were his or Sirius's. He pushed closer to Sirius, and placed his hands on Sirius's thighs. He desperately wanted throw the quilt off of Sirius and ravish him but now was not the time.

They had only had really had sex one time, at Halloween. They had fooled around since then but things never seemed to work out. Remus still wasn't over the insecurities about his body and whenever he was in the mood there was rarely anywhere for them to do it, especially since the risks of being caught could be terrible.

Remus leaned into Sirius's ear and whispered: "If only my family wasn't home. The things I might do…"

Remus pulled away and Sirius stared at him, mouth agape. Remus winked and shrugged then went to grab a book. Sirius liked it when Remus read to him and they needed time for Sirius's clothes to dry.


	2. Chapter 2

_December 30, 1999_

Remus was grinning like a fool who had just won a million pounds. Lily sat in the swing, trying not to laugh.

"Are you going to laugh?" Remus asked.

"I'm sorry, Remus, it's your face!" Lily said.

Remus blushed and turned away. There was a time after they first met nearly five years before that Remus couldn't stand having any attention drawn to his face on account of the scar that went across it. Lily thought it had faded, though maybe she was just used to it.

"Well?" Lily prompted.

"I'm just _so_ excited. I'm coming out to my parents tomorrow!" Remus said.

"You are? That's excellent! Congratulations!" Lily said and hopped off the swing to hug Remus, accidentally knocking him over onto the grass.

Lily collapsed onto Remus and they both laughed.

"Sorry!" Lily said, pulled herself up then put out an arm to help Remus up as well.

"No problem and cheers. It's wonderful isn't it?" Remus said, coming to his feet.

"Yes!" Lily said.

"I'm nervous but I think it will feel good for both me and Sirius," Remus said frowning.

"Sirius is going to be there?" Lily asked.

Remus nodded and Lily squealed in response.

"I see I'm not the only one who his giddy today," Remus said with a chuckle.

Lily grinned and shrugged, then pulled the hood of her red hooded jacket onto her head and began walking back to the park's main path.

"What? What is it Lils?" Remus asked.

Lily turned to Remus, shook her head and shrugged again. Remus reached over pulled the hood back down. Lily stopped in her tracks then laughed.

"All right, all right!" Lily said then sighed before continuing: "Things are just going really well with James. I feel like… we've really been getting on, you know? He's a nice bloke."

"You might be the first person in history to describe James Potter as a nice bloke," Remus said, snickering.

Lily looked at Remus, mouth agape, her nose crinkled then she laughed despite herself.

"That's a terrible thing to say about your friend! And anyway, he can be _very_ sweet, you know. Like… the way he looks at me sometimes," Lily said.

Remus's brown eyes studied her with skepticism.

"I've known James for three years. He's my friend. I love him. But if I'm being honest he can be a bit of an arse sometimes. And he's been a bad influence on Sirius," Remus said.

"Not just Sirius," Lily said, nodding towards Remus himself.

"You were defending him! The nerve!" Remus said with a sly smile.

"Don't think I've forgot what happened with Severus Snape," Lily said, giving Remus a pointed glance.

Remus turned away, looking ashamed, the smile fading from his face as he let out a long, solemn sigh.

"Don't think I've forgot either. It hasn't even been two years. I think about it almost every day," Remus admitted.

Lily's smiled had faded as well. She hadn't meant for things to get so serious and she realised that she had accidentally made Remus's point for him.

"I can't judge him though. I mean I _can_. I do. But I judge the whole lot of you, Sirius and Peter too. To some degree, I can understand why you would want to do… something. Sev treated you like utter shite and sometimes when we feel hurt or mistreated we do stupid things. It doesn't make it all right, but part of me understands," Lily said.

Remus said nothing. He just nodded.

"Sirius, no doubt wanted to please his best friend and the bloke he fancied. Peter… well, seems like Peter will do anything to be just to be accepted. But James? James just wanted to start trouble and have fun. I really didn't like him for a while. But now… now it's different. I really… _like_ being around him. It's like when he's around things are better," Lily said.

Lily felt warm just thinking about how he made her felt. She smiled, almost forgetting their conversation.

Remus still said nothing. Lily wasn't sure if he didn't know what to say or if he was afraid to say anything. Lily stopped at a bench and sat down. Remus followed suit, silently.

"It makes no sense on paper. We don't have much in common. I mean there's some stuff but he's into football and he always seems so restless, like he has to be doing something and he might literally die. Sometimes I'm afraid to try and relax around him. We just end up shagging all the time, which is lovely, I'll admit," Lily said and felt herself blushing so she looked down at her hands.

"Sirius and I don't… we haven't… just the one time," Remus sputtered.

"Is that a problem?" Lily asked.

"No. But I swear the moment I turn eighteen I'm going to get my own bloody place and Sirius and I are going to lock ourselves indoors for at least a month to make up for lost time," Remus said with a wicked grin.

"Fair enough," Lily said with a chuckle.

Remus gave Lily a ponderous look then said: "Shagging _all_ the time?"

Lily blushed again and looked away.

"I mean… not _all_ the time. But an awful lot," Lily said.

"Hmm. James never struck me as the type to be randy all the time," Remus said.

"Me either. He never talks about it or anything. It always just sort of… happens. I suppose I initiate most of the time," Lily said.

"Ah," Remus said.

"Ah?" Lily replied.

"It's nothing… Just saying that doesn't surprise me… knowing you both," Remus said, playfully wagging a finger at her.

Lily chuckled and shook her head. He was right, she supposed.

"Have you told him… about us… about that time we… uh… you know?" Remus asked with an embarrassed cringe.

Lily also cringed and said, "Have you told Sirius?"

"I asked you first," Remus said.

Lily groaned.

"Not as such. I mean… he knows I've had sex before him but not with who," Lily said.

"So he doesn't know about Dorcas either?" Remus asked.

"No. And it's none of his bloody business," Lily said, feeling a flash of anger.

"You'll have no argument there. I was only curious, Lils. I haven't told Sirius about our… fling, because I know he'll be insecure about it. He won't handle it well. And yet I want to be able to tell him. I want to be able to tell him everything," Remus said.

"I do wonder how James would react. I think he'd be shocked… but I can't see him getting angry. He's never asked who I've shagged or how many times. I really don't think he cares," Lily said, making a curious face.

"But the important question is do you want him to know?" Remus said.

"I never really thought about that. I want the freedom to tell him anything. Yes. I do think I would like him to know," Lily said.

"Perhaps, that's reason enough to tell him," Remus said and bumping her in the shoulder with his shoulder.

"Perhaps," Lily said.

"Do you think he'll be more shocked about me or Dorcas?" Remus asked.

Lily considered for a moment before answering: "You. He already knows I'm into girl and doesn't seem that interested. You on the other hand? He might expect me to have shagged a bloke before but he probably doesn't think I shagged one of his best mates who happens to be gay."

"Fair enough," Remus said with a smile.

Lily smiled back at him. Sometimes he looked so handsome with his honey brown hair, and fine features that it wasn't hard to see why they'd shagged in the first place, even if she was a bit embarrassed now.

"Well, I'm off to meet up with James," Lily said and stood up.

Remus stood up and quickly hugged her.

Lily kissed Remus on the cheek then walked away. She was going to tell James about her sexual past. Not because she needed to but because she wanted to. She liked the idea of having a relationship where they could share things like that without fear.

* * *

"Oh?" James asked.

Lily sat crosslegged on James's bed, looking slightly confused, her red lips looking a pouty.

"It's OK to react if you want," Lily said.

James licked his lips then adjusted his glasses.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say," James admitted.

"I don't. Something? Anything?" Lily said.

"Well, I mean… I suppose it never occurred to me that you might've shagged one of my mates, but on the other hand I suppose it makes sense," James said.

"Makes sense?" Lily said.

"He's a handsome bloke, and I say that as a bloke who really doesn't fancy blokes. You and him have been spent a lot of time together and I knew you'd shagged someone before me. You don't have many ex-boyfriends. So it makes sense, even if it is a bit of a surprise," James said.

"You're not jealous?" Lily asked with a small smile, her green eyes seeming bright with wonder.

"No. Remus doesn't feel the way I do about you. I mean he loves you but it's not like what he has with Sirius," James said.

Lily smiled and fell back on the bed with a laugh.

"That's great. I mean I knew you'd be cool but I still worried a bit, if I'm being honest," Lily said.

James waved a dark hand dismissively. Of course, he wasn't jealous of Remus and Lily shagging. Sex wasn't a big deal. It was just a bit of fun. He had to admit to himself that he would be jealous if Lily had told him that she had once been in madly in love or something. Sex was nothing… love was _everything_.

"So um… that's not all, if I'm being honest," Lily said and James felt suddenly anxious.

"Wha-What do you mean?" he asked.

"Remus isn't the only person I've shagged," Lily confessed.

"Oh? Well who's the other lucky bloke?" James asked then laughed.

After Remus, nothing could be a bigger surprise.

"Dorcas Meadowes," Lily answered, flatly.

"Ohhh," James said, and leaned back in his chair.

James could kick himself for forgetting that Lily fancied girls. He supposed he had never found it an important detail. It was like knowing that she was into crochet or badminton. It was just another aspect of her personality that he knew existed but had little actual bearing on their relationship.

"A lot of blokes would be pressuring me for details and ask for a blow by blow description," Lily said with a snicker.

James shrugged. Dorcas Meadowes was an odd, shy girl. She was cute but wasn't really his type.

"Doesn't feel like any of my business," James said.

Lily smiled and stood up, walking over to the chair James was seated in. She climbed onto his lap and knelt on his thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck then raised her face to his. Slowly, Lily pressed her soft lips into his, kissing him tenderly.

Lily then leaned into his neck and nuzzled him. James giggled and pulled her tight as she planted soft kisses on his neck. Lily slid her legs to the side of James's and pushed her torso against him tightly, then laid her head on his chest. James wrapped his arms around her and held her firmly.

James sighed with relief. This was what he wanted. Just like this.

* * *

It was obvious to Sirius after dinner Saturday night that neither of his parents had discovered that he was gay. Perhaps, Remus had been correct in his assessment. Walburga had never actually looked at his poetry. She just wanted to hurt him. Well, fuck her then, he thought as Mr. Reacher came by the table to take away their plates.

Sirius glanced over at Regulus who was wiping his face with a napkin. His brother didn't look well. Sometimes Sirius wished they were closer so that he could ask how he was doing. Of course, then Regs would force Sirius to talk about how he was doing and that would mean Sirius would have to lie because he couldn't trust Regs not to run to their parents with the truth.

Sirius quickly glanced at his mother. She was an unpleasant looking woman with a perpetual scowl on her face. People in the family claimed that she had been attractive when she was younger but Sirius found that very hard to believe. When he looked at her all he saw was hatred, bigotry and privilege.

Sirius considered asking her if she had really read his poetry. Perhaps, he could press her for details about it and get her to admit that she hadn't actually read anything.

"So, mum, I was wondering how you even found my poetry," Sirius said, immediately cursing himself.

"I asked your brother for your email address," Walburga said, giving Sirius a glare of disapproval.

Sirius glanced at Regs who looked away in shame. _Fuck_ , Sirius thought. The old hag really had read it! Walburga made a disgusted sound and shook her head. His father got up from the table, clearly uninterested.

"Putrid load of rubbish. And plagiarised at that," Walburga said then scoffed.

"Plagiarised? What do you mean?" Sirius asked and his brother shot him a panicked look.

"I showed it to your brother, so he could share in the laugh. He took one look at it and told me it was all plagiarised. All written by old dead homosexual. Oh, Sirius. Not only a thief but a thief who plagiarises from _queers_ ," Walburga said, the last word oozing from her mouth with disgust.

Sirius was too shocked by this turn of events to care about his mother's blatant homophobia. Regs was looking away and looking uncomfortable. Sirius desperately wanted to talk to him and find out just what the hell was going on.

Walburga gave Sirius a satisfied look.

"Nothing to say for yourself? Pathetic," Walburga said.

Sirius could feel himself starting to shake, anxiety seeping in.

"I suppose not. I'm going to my room," Sirius said and headed upstairs.

Sirius collapsed on his bed, clutching Perseus, who purred loudly, to his chest. A short while later, there was a small knock on his bedroom door.

"It's me," his brother said.

"Come in," Sirius said and Regulus quickly entered and shut the door.

"Are you mad?" Regulus asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Possibly," Sirius replied.

"No, really! I saved your bloody arse. You could've walked away. Mum moved past it. She'd had her fun," Regulus said.

"But Regs… why? Why did you protect me?" Sirius said.

Regulus sighed.

"You're not the only one with a secret in this family," Regulus said.

"Wait… you're-" Sirius started.

"Don't say it! Just remember… you owe me," Regulus said, then quickly left the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_December 31, 1999_

Natalie stared at Remus intently from the floor. Remus was sitting on the sofa, trying to ignore her and just focus on the telly. Sirius sat next to him but not close enough to give anything away. Remus didn't know when he was going to tell his parents but he just knew he wasn't ready yet.

He had practiced the moment a thousand different ways in his head. He knew Natalie didn't like being the sole bearer of his big secret but he really needed her to be patient just a little while longer.

"How's it going, lads?" Remus's father said as he came and sat down next to Remus.

"Oh, uh… fine," Remus said with an awkward grin at his father.

Remus didn't know what was holding him back. His mother came and sat below his father, laying against one of his legs. After all these years there was still so much love and affection between them. It made his heart want to burst.

Remus looked over at Sirius. Sirius gave him a small nervous smile and slid his hand ever so slightly closer to Remus's. Remus looked down at Natalie who looked like she was going to actually explode if something didn't happen.

"Gay," Remus said suddenly.

"What's that?" his mother asked from the floor, not seeming to have heard him.

"Gay. I'm gay. Sirius and I… we're gay. Both of us. Uh… together. He's-he's my boyfriend," Remus said, the words spilling from his mouth haphazardly.

Remus could see Sirius squirming next to him and Natalie was grinning. His father was still watching the telly. His mother looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you're finally telling us, dear," his mother said.

"Yes, we sort of thought something was up but we didn't want to throw around any accusations," his dad said then patted him on the shoulder as if he had just received an award or something.

"Oh," Remus said, unsure of what he was supposed to do now.

Remus's mum then stood up from the floor and went over and wrapped her arms around Remus, embracing him tightly.

"We'll always love you, no matter what," his mum said.

Remus felt tears filling his eyes.

'Thank you," Remus said.

She then hugged Sirius too.

"Congratulations, Sirius. Remus is a hell of a bloke," his mum said.

"Cheers," Sirius said.

And then she sat back down at his father's legs. Remus wondered what he had done to give the game away. He considered asking but worried he wouldn't like the answer. He supposed it didn't matter. He had made the reveal and found the acceptance that he and Sirius so desperately desired.

Remus slid his hand onto Sirius's and squeezed. He looked at Sirius's face and watched as tears streamed down his face. This meant so much to Sirius and Remus was very happy to give to him. Sirius slid next to Remus, leaning his shoulder against his. Remus relaxed and decided to enjoy some telly with his family and his boyfriend. Normal stuff, the way it should be.

* * *

Lily sat in James's lap watching the telly as the clock counted down to midnight. She wondered if this really would be the end of the world, like so many were predicting. Either Y2K or perhaps even God were going to destroy them all. Just the other day she had read in the paper that Y2K might cause a nuclear war.

She was glad to be with James, if it was the end. Not that she was eager to die. She was so young. There was far too much of life she had never experienced. She wanted to travel. She wanted to have a successful career. She wanted to get married someday and start a family.

That last item surprised Lily. She had never really thought about those things before. She tried not to imagine James as the one she would marry but she couldn't help it. She found she liked the thought a great deal.

Bloody hell, Evans, she thought. She wasn't even sixteen. She'd only had one steady boyfriend for barely half a year. She really shouldn't be getting ahead of herself.

Even still she sunk into James and let him wrap arms around her waist. She clutched her hands against his and he pressed the side of his face against the side of her head. She was fairly certain he was smelling her hair. Her shampoo smelled like raspberries and James had told her how much he loved it.

James's parents were laughing about something in the sitting room. James had asked if it would all right if he and Lily sit alone in the den tonight. This was their first New Years together and he told Lily he wanted it just be them.

Lily wondered how things were with Remus and Sirius. She had a fleeting thought of calling Remus but she had promised James to not make any phone calls tonight, though he had not actually asked her to promise that himself.

James seemed so peaceful tonight. It was nice to be able to relax in his arms. She felt so close to him right now. Closer than she had ever felt to anyone.

* * *

"Happy new year!" everyone in Remus's flat called out.

Remus turned to Sirius and pressed his lips into his firmly. Sirius then pulled away and kissed Sirius on his cheek. Remus looked over and his sister was clapping in excitement. Remus then got up and gave his sister a hug.

"Happy new year, Nat," Remus said.

"Happy new year," she echoed.

Remus then repeated this with his mother and father while Nat hugged Sirius. Remus was filled with joy and giddiness, though the latter feeling was at least partially the eggnog. It was the year two-thousand and Remus felt like his life was truly beginning.

* * *

James and Lily had been snogging for nearly ten straight minutes. Lily didn't think they had ever even bothered to say happy new year. Lily just wanted him so desperately. She was on his lap, facing him, their chests together with her arms around him tightly and their mouths locked together. Lily felt so alive and she wanted this moment to last forever.

At some point they became too tired to snog. James's parents were already in bed, having not actually stayed up until midnight. Lily was supposed to sleep on the sofa but James pulled her upstairs to his bedroom.

"Stay with me up here tonight," James said and kissed Lily.

"Of course, I will," Lily said and began to remove her trousers.

James also removed his trousers and his tee-shirt then slid into bed.

"Will you just lay with me… can we just… hold each other?" James asked.

Lily smiled and nodded. She couldn't imagine anywhere she'd rather be or anything else that she'd rather be doing. She slid into bed, her back facing him and pressed her body against his firmly. James draped an arm on her bare thigh.

She felt so warm, tired and full of love. James kissed the side of her neck and she made a happy sound of approval.

"Love you," Lily said.

She wasn't sure if James said it back but she thought she heard something before she drifted away to sleep.

* * *

 _December 1, 2000_

Sirius awoke to the sound of dishes being washed. He groaned and stretched. In his mind he associated the sound with Mr. Reacher, who had always taken care of everything around the house.

Sirius sat up from the sofa and hobbled to the loo. Once he was out he went to the kitchen, hoping to get some water.

"Would you like some tea?" Sylvia Lupin asked.

"Yes, I would. Cheers," Sirius said.

Remus's mum wiped off her hands and quickly served Sirius some tea which he took over to the dining table. A few moments later, Sylvia joined him.

"So, how did your parents react?" she asked.

Sirius sighed.

"They don't know. If they find out they'll take me away," Sirius said.

Sylvia frowned and set her cup down.

"That's terrible. I don't understand how it could matter. What does it matter who love? We're all just people. Everyone wants to be happy and be loved," she said.

"Some people don't feel that way. They think… they think it's a sin," Sirius said.

Sylvia grumbled and said what sounded like curses under her breath.

"Do you love my son?" Sylvia said.

"Absolutely," Sirius said.

"And it's obvious that he loves you," she said and Sirius felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yes," Sirius said, amazed at the sudden burst of confidence.

"Then that's all that matters," she said.

Sirius smiled but quickly frowned.

"But I don't know what to do about my parents. I just feel like someday the other shoe will drop and I won't be able to hide who I am anymore," Sirius said.

"When it does I promise you that Remus's father and I will do whatever we can to help you. You make our son happy and we would do anything to protect him," Sylvia said and reached over and put a hand on Sirius's.

Sirius felt hot tears stream down his cheeks and for the first time he realised that _this_ was what having a mother must feel like.


End file.
